Daddy
by darkalleyambrose
Summary: High society boy Seth Rollins has gone and fallen in love with person he shouldn't even know, Dean Ambrose. But when things get too intense Rollins turns to Randy Orton to cover his tracks.


Money, cars, clothes you name it…Seth Rollins had it; it was all natural to him. His parents, aloof and distant, provided their baby boy with every necessity in the world just as long as they didn't have to actually be parents. The Rollins family always remained in glass shells, emotions were left for private times alone in the bedroom, and perfectly rehearsed answers were left for friends. Everything was always going swimmingly, his parents rambling the laundry list of their son's accomplishments at every event. They never actually showed for these events but they had no problem bragging to fellow couples about their talented baby boy. Seth's parents were often travelling the world and spending more time at dinner parties and private celebrations then with their 18 year old son. He was constantly left in the care of faceless and nameless nannies, though he hadn't seen one in years. He had learned to care for himself at a young age, knowing no one else would do it for him.

Although from the outside Seth appeared perfectly molded, he kept his personal secrets away from lingering ears and wandering eyes. You see, parents who are never around can truly be a benefit. For Seth Rollins was in love with the dirty lunatic Dean Ambrose. Dean was rough and rugged, he refused to give Seth what he wanted no matter how much he begged and Dean enjoyed ripping every designer labeled piece of clothing off of Seth. Dean was also surprisingly smart and funny, he liked to call Seth out on his shit and fuck him in every room of the lonely mansion Seth called home. At 18 years old Seth swore to himself he loved Dean Ambrose and Dean Ambrose loved him back. But life isn't so cookie-cutter. Dean was a drug dealer, and a heavy user. He was abrasive and irritable when he wasn't high and Seth brushed off Dean's habit because no matter how fucked up he was Dean always told Seth he loved him.

As much as it killed him, Seth was supposed to be at the party alone tonight, carrying the burden of the Rollins name solo. No parents but certainty no Dean. There would be talks of not only Rollins being gay, but being with the fuck up Dean Ambrose and Seth couldn't deal with that. Dean understood and although it irritated him it was the one thing he let Seth get away with.

Tonight the party was going to be held at Randy Orton's house. Randy Orton was a scary man up-close, scary gorgeous. Rollins had seen him many times before at numerous events over the years. He was alone sipping on whiskey, he was always alone. Randy was bred for success, the only son of parents so wealthy no one even knew what business they were in. Ever since Randy was a little boy he was taught all the proper etiquette and manners. He knew what women to be seen with, what forks to use and how many 100 dollar bills you should carry at all times. Randy had taken over his family's business and was heir to so many billions even he lost count. The one thing Randy never had was someone to share his fortune and his life with. At 35, he was spending more nights with whiskey then with anyone. He had too many skeletons in his closet and wasn't interested in some trophy wife for images. He was prouder then that.

Seth was pressed up against a window ledge, politely nodding at a story Mr. Sandow was saying, he was dying to walk away and see some people his own age. He knew AJ would be around, wearing some dress she hated sneaking shots of tequila from her purse inside the girl's bathroom. Seth knew it was rude to poke his head around but if Sandow mentioned one more thing about how he homeschooled his son because Americans lacked culture he was going to fucking lose it.

"You really need to get out of my fucking way" Seth had heard a voice coming from down the hall. No one ever cursed at these events. The voice sounded so fucking familiar. Seth decided it was his own head fucking around with him.

"I swear Seth if I don't get him the money he's going to fucking kill me he said so himself" Dean screamed at this man. He was in manic move, overdramatic and unnecessarily loud, screaming about anything and everything. He made irrational spazzes and could never tell what was going on.

Seth was in a panic, Dean had never been seen by these people before and Seth feared the worst for this little charade. Seth ran down the hall attempting to find Dean through the sea of people dressed in their best, there he was, standing on the table with a 40 in both hands. There was no doubt in Seth's mind that Dean was high and now he was going to drink himself into a coma.

Seth stalked towards the table, noticing the small crowd gathering to witness Dean make an ass out of himself. He was in tight jeans and a gray tank top, his leather jacket thrown across the table next to him. Half of it firmly planted in the champagne tower.

"Sethieeeeee" Dean had screamed leaning down and attempting to make contact with Seth

"Dean what the fuck are you doing here" Seth snarled

"Uhhh weren't you listening, I need money or you'll be getting my head on a platter" Dean stated walking back and forth on the tablecloth covered antique. A small gasp came from AJ's mouth. Seth shot her a look, AJ knew all about Dean, in fact she was the only person to know about Seth's sexual preference let alone the fact he was dating a drug addict.

"Why don't we all gather in the parlor, I would love to show you some of the photos from my exchange program?" AJ announced encouraging all the guests to ignore Dean's outburst

"FUCK THAT SHIT AJ, YOU'RE WAYY TOO COOL FOR THAT. YOU DIDN'T EVEN FUCKING GO, YOU WENT TO PUNK'S HOUSE FOR THE MONTH" Dean was screaming and Seth actually wanted to punch him in the fucking face. AJ was also dating what her parents considered a "scumbag". Phil Brooks better known as Punk was banned from seeing AJ months ago. What people didn't know is that AJ was still seeing Punk and hiding him in Seth's house whenever she could.

"Is there some kind of problem in here?" Everyone's head turned to see Randy standing at the top of the stairway. He was descending the stairs and it seemed as though the crowd parted for him, like Moses returning to the Red Sea.

"Might we take Ms. Lee suggestion and all enter the parlor. There is a string quartet for your enjoyment; we all don't need to see those pictures again." Everyone chuckled, Seth nervously laughed for fear of even more ridicule.

"SETH, look I'm a fish" Dean had taken champagne from the bubbler and was spitting it up to catch it in his mouth.

Seth buried his head in his hands and Randy had noticed the concern in the young man's eyes. He walked forward towards Dean

"If you want the money and Seth I suggest you get the fuck off my table right now and follow me" Randy had whispered his voice firm and low in Dean's ear. It was like Dean was in a trance he hopped right off the table and followed Randy. Randy motioned with a finger towards Seth, pushing him to follow the two men to the door.

The private offices of Randy Orton were dark and cold. Seth had never been in this part of the Orton house before; the walls were painted a dark burgundy and covered with ancient artifacts. Seth was a few steps behind Orton and Ambrose, Seth was distracted by his surroundings, taking in the beautiful pieces of art, he came to a stop as he heard Dean vomiting on the floor. Whipping his head around, his heart broke for his love. Dean had never looked as fucked up as he did tonight, he didn't even notice Seth lingering behind him. Seth walked closer to Dean staring at him.

"Sethiee" Dean whined, noticing Seth for the first time, clutching his stomach and dropping to his knees. Randy had not spoken a word since he brought Dean back here. He simply stared at Ambrose, pathetically curling up into a ball. Seth was surprised by Dean's kind tone, he had never been called Sethie outside of the bedroom and this was the third time it had happened in the last ten minutes.

"Does he do this often?" Orton asked grabbing Ambrose by the back of his shirt and pulling him up so he could stand. He continued to walk gliding gracefully down the hall, his designer shoes clicking against the hard wood of the floor. Seth couldn't help but stare at Orton's ass in his dress slacks. He always begged Dean to wear things like that. Orton was holding Ambrose up, never making eye contact with Seth as he kept a few paces ahead. He followed Orton to a set of doors at the end of the long hallway. The door opened to reveal two large men, dressed head to toe in black suits. They looked at Randy who simply nodded, the two men reached out picking up Ambrose with ease.

Seth stared at the man he loved, his tank top covered in vomit, his hair falling into his eyes. Seth ached to reach out and comfort him. He was frozen with fear; he couldn't show his affections towards Dean with Randy right there.

"He is going to rest here for a little while, try to get off the drugs so he can function" Randy said to the men and pulled the doors closed.

Randy continued to the door at the head of the hallway. Seth stood in front of Dean's door, not really feeling comfortable following Orton into what Seth assumed was his office.

"You need to come with me" Orton said as he stood in front of his own door. This was the third time Seth was spoken to without Randy looking at him. Seth walked towards Orton following behind the taller man. Two giant snakes coiled around the handle as Orton pushed the door open, Seth following him towards the desk.

Orton had thrown his suit jacket off and placed it alongside his chair. He pulled his tie off throwing unceremoniously on the floor and he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt revealing his tanned chest. It peaked out from under his dress shirt and Seth couldn't help but be drawn to his toned chest, gazing him up and down. Seth noticed a lingering stare from the corner of Randy's eye. This was the first time since Seth followed Randy that he had made eye contact with him.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck this was all about Rollins?" He was rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt revealing sleeves of dark skull tattoos.

Seth had no idea he had any tattoos and instantly he had found him even more attractive. This was the first time Seth ever looked at a man who wasn't Dean and suddenly he became embarrassed. Dean was Seth's whole life and he was hesitant to explain to Randy about their private relationship. Clearly seeing this side of Dean wouldn't justify how amazing of a guy he was. Randy had sat in his office chair and motioned his hand to the large club chair on the other side.

"Well Sir…" Seth started. Randy let out a low growl after hearing Seth use the word sir. It was every bit as beautiful as Orton imagined it would be. Randy was staring Seth down, burning a hole into him as he continued to speak. Seth was freaking out.

"Dean is my um..friend. Yes my very good friend" Randy scoffed in his chair and suddenly Seth stopped. He needed to be more convincing; he had to make sure Randy wasn't going to tell anyone. If Seth got in trouble for having Dean as a friend it would be better than having Dean be revealed as his lover. Seth got his composure together before continuing.

"He's been having some issues with drugs as of late, he's burned through a bunch of money. His money mostly, he had taken some of my money but nothing to really make a dent you know. I just think he needs some help. He doesn't like that he is a secret. He knew I was going to be here tonight and I guess he just got into a state. I don't know if someone is really threatening to kill him but it wouldn't be the first time…oh my god please don't tell my parents they are going to fucking kill me. Shit I'm sorry for cursing, but please don't let them know."

Seth was panting at the end of my rant, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The last thing he fucking needed was Orton telling his parents that not only was he gay but that he was in love with Dean Ambrose. Randy hadn't spoken a word, he was staring Seth up and down. Satisfied that Seth was done speaking, Randy smirked and stood up, and walking to stand in front of the chair Seth was seated in. He crouched down and looked at Seth.

"Don't worry Seth, Daddy will take of it" Randy caressed Seth's face and as if it was instinct Seth pressed his chin into Randy's palm. It was the first time the two had touched since hours before when he shook Randy's hand at Randy's front door. This touch felt different to Seth, he felt ridiculously safe and calm. From the moment Seth was with Randy alone he completely forgot about Dean. Randy's hand weren't calloused like Dean's, they were smooth and effortlessly lingered on Seth's cheeks. Seth closed his eyes as he nuzzled into Randy's firm hand.

Randy had referred to himself as Daddy, it was a term Seth was familiar with, Dean had a habit of being extremely dominating when they were together, but honestly Randy was not Dean and Seth wasn't sure what Randy meant. The idea of someone older like Randy dominating him made Seth moan. He fought off that instinct. Randy noticed Seth tensing up in the chair and backed away, sitting on the desk, leaving a small distance between them. Randy swore he heard Seth whimper at the loss of his touch.

"Seth there is so many things I want to show you. So many things I want to tell you. But you're going to have to relax little one. Can you do that for me?"

Seth nodded. It was the only thing he felt capable of doing at the moment. Randy pushed off the desk and left through a door in the back corner of his office. Seth let out a breath and waited for Randy to return. After what felt like several minutes Randy poked his head out from the frame of the door.

"Come with me" Seth noticed the change in Randy's tone of voice. Gone was the soft, firm voice replaced with an eager demanding tone.

Seth crossed the room towards him and Randy led Seth through the door by the hand. Seth was in a trance as he was guided through the door into a long hallway. Seth was amazed at the complicated maze of Randy's home; he longed to spend hours getting lost in all the corridors. Randy linked fingers with Seth pulling him to keep up pace with Randy's long strides. He led Seth to the room at the far end of the hallway that featured the same prominent viper door handles. Randy pushed the doors open with his palm, Seth watching in amazement as they opened to reveal the gorgeous master bedroom. Seth stepped forward, his feet even in his dress shoes, felt like they were sinking into the dark plush carpet beneath him. The large four poster king size bed was featured in the center of the room. Seth noticed the insane amount of pillows and resisted the urge to jump into the massive pile of throw pillows. To the left was a small hall that led to Randy's bathroom with its porcelain toilet and marble floor. Seth was in amazement at the beauty of the room. Randy was standing on the opposite side of the room where a plushy oversized chair sat in the corner near the window. Seth walked towards the window noticing the clear view of his own bedroom from Randy's.

"I've thought about you constantly little one. I've replayed this scenario in my head for over a year now. I've always known about Dean since the very beginning but you've been careless the last couple of months sneaking him in during day time, not closing your blinds; you've been such a naughty little boy."

Seth turned back towards Randy, watching him speak and walking towards him.

"I've seen the things he's done to you and I knew you were even more perfect then I could of ever fantasized. You love the way he dominates you, the way he ties you up and spanks you when you've misbehaved. I've wanted you ever since I realized what you were. You're just begging to be taken, everything about you screams submissive, but even more then that everything about you screams how much you need a daddy. You need me to be your daddy. Daddy is going to take care of everything for you; you're never going to worry your pretty little head about anything. Would you like that little one?"

Randy brushed his lips lightly against Seth's, begging for a reaction from the smaller man. Seth tasted Randy on his lips for the first time, a combination of whiskey and oak, he tasted nothing like Dean's mint and cigarette kiss which Seth had grown so familiar with.

Something about the way Randy spoke to Seth made him want to give in. Dean was proving to be nothing but trouble lately and Seth was growing tired. He loved the man but hated his lack of restraint towards drugs. Randy promised a world that seemed like a fantasy and unlike Dean he was in the same group of people, he understood the rules and would protect Seth. For once in his life Seth felt like someone else was going to take care of him. He wouldn't be alone in this world.

"Kiss me" Seth whispered pressing his lips to Randy's for the first time. One swipe of Randy's tongue and Seth gave up full control, allowing Randy to control Seth. Randy lowered his hands towards the tone thighs of Seth's lifting him off the ground with ease, Seth instinctively wrapping his legs around Randy's waist. Randy refused to pull his lips off of Seth's walking towards his bed and throwing Seth onto the bed with ease.

"Daddy is going to take care of you baby boy, nothing is ever going to harm you again. But you have to do something for me. Do you think you can handle that" Randy caressed Seth's face his smooth hands brushing against Seth's beard. Randy felt Seth's dick against his thigh hard and aching to be touched. Randy pushed his hips into Seth's, letting his little boy see how happy he made him.

"I will do whatever you want me to Daddy" Seth stated, his eyes glistening in excitement and lust at Randy's cock.

"That's my baby boy" Randy said, pushing himself off of Seth

"You're going to need to get rid of that suit" Seth popped off the bed stripping himself of the suit discarding the jacket; he walked over to the chair so it wouldn't be left on the carpet. Randy stalked behind him, turning Seth to face him. He ripped the dress shirt straight off Seth's lean body.

"I'll buy you a new one baby boy. I'm too impatient for you to tease me with this tight little ass of yours" Randy lowered his hands grazing over Seth's abs before grabbing a handful of Seth's ass.

"Look at these slutty little underwear you have on, you're just begging to be fucked" Randy continued rubbing his hands against Seth's barely covered ass. He pulled Seth's underwear letting it fall to his ankles before giving Seth's cheeks a firm slap. Seth moaned the pain making him harder. Randy began taking off the rest of his own clothes throwing them sporadically across the floor. He grabbed Seth and pushed him down so he was on his knees, without even being told Seth took Randy's cock into his mouth. He would be rewarded for being so submissive. Being sucked off by Seth was everything Randy imagined it would be, Seth's slutty mouth licking and sucking every inch of his massive cock. Randy forced his hands through Seth's hair thrusting his hips forward so Seth could take his entire length into his mouth.

"You're a little cock slut aren't you baby boy. Look at how good you take all of Daddy's cock. Daddy can't wait till he's buried inside you" Randy purred, encouraging his little one. Seth moaned in appreciation, he wanted nothing more than to please Randy. Satisfied, Randy pulled out

"Look at me, you have such a pretty little mouth baby boy, are you ready to let me fuck this asshole of yours. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good" Randy smiled at Seth, he pulled him up, Randy walked towards the bed and Seth followed

"Get on your hands and knees baby" Randy said admiring Seth's full frontal. Seth was only too eager to please, quickly getting into position he eagerly went to place his hands on his ass to show Randy just how ready he was but he was quickly smacked away. Randy slapped his hands and then spanked his ass

"I wanna see you all for myself little one." Randy grabbed the lube from the top dresser draw and generously coating his fingers. One by one he pushed his fingers inside of Seth, first one and then two. Seth bucked his hips against Randy growing impatient at Randy's teasing.

"I want more, please give me more Daddy" Seth really wanted Randy's cock inside him; although Randy's fingers were long they were nothing more than a tease.

"Mmm, I love the way you beg for it" Randy said pulling his hands out of Seth's tight ass and replacing it with his cock. He started slow pushing himself all the way inside Seth and pulling it out. Seth was groaning in frustrating.

"Is there a problem?" Randy asked, he knew Seth wanted more but he wanted to test just how submissive his little boy was.

"No sir, thank you for fucking me" Seth answered, obedient as ever.

"Sir? That's not how I want you addressing me baby boy" Randy pulled all the way out, leaving Seth empty.

"I'm sorry Daddy, please fuck me Daddy, I'll be a good boy I promise" Seth moaned as Randy slammed back into him. Randy picked up the pace groaning as he developed a rhythm. He placed his around Seth's torso to grab his aching cock, jerking it.

"Don't you feel so dirty little one, getting completely destroyed while there are all those guests downstairs" Randy hissed into Seth's ear leaving trails of kisses and bites along his neck marking Seth as his.

"Uhhh" Seth moaned "Yes daddy I'm your dirty little boy. I'm so close"

"That's my little one. Daddy is very close too. You're going to make me cum"

"Daddy can I please cum" Seth begged his cock twitching against Randy's hand

"Cum for me little one" Randy commanded Seth, feeling Seth's orgasm explode against his hand and Seth's stomach, Seth moaning so loudly. Randy's soon followed feeling his cock pulse inside of Seth's tight ass.

"Fuck" Randy moaned coming down from his high. Seth collapsed against the bed, Randy pulling out slowly; he kissed the back of Seth's head and headed towards the bathroom. He was going to have to get redressed and handle all the people downstairs; it was time for them to go the fuck home so he could come back to his little one.

Randy had returned from the bathroom redressed in his dress shirt and slacks with a towel for Seth to clean himself and a set of satin pajamas pants for him to wear. Seth was clearly worn out, struggling to keep his eyes open until Randy returned. Randy slipped the pants onto Seth and put him under the covers of his bed. Randy watched Seth curl up into a tight ball instantly and relax.

"Daddy" he sighed instantly falling asleep.

"Daddy's going to take care of things with everybody downstairs okay, you go to sleep and I will be back later. You're mine little one, I've waited a long time for you and I'm always going to protect you." Randy kissed Seth's forehead leaving him to sleep in his bed.


End file.
